


Side

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, Smallville Season 11 (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: The ring chooses the Lantern





	Side

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

Like he had so many times before, Hal stormed out of the Guardian Citadel, but there was no Sinestro at his side. It only made him more annoyed. Why hadn't the yellow ring chosen him too? If it had, he wouldn't be in this situation, wouldn't be worrying for Sinestro, would be by his partner's side instead.

Well, he refused to stay put any longer, hiding on Oa like a coward while a whole team of Yellow Lanterns risked their lives in the fight against the Manhunters. Too much time he'd already wasted, trying to get the Guardians to see his side, to see the dead silence from Sinestro was obviously a major warning sign. Now he was leaving and no one would stop him.

As hundreds of Green Lanterns had already been slaughtered by Manhunters, it was probably a good thing Hal found a reason not to leave the protection of Oa. And it wasn't the other Green Lanterns around him with their pitying looks and discussion of new war strategies in the wake of no more Yellow Lanterns. A bright spark of yellow light had just broken through the atmosphere of Oa.

Sure, it could have been a full scale Manhunter invasion, led to Oa after the decimation of the Yellow Lanterns, but something told Hal that it wasn't. Before any other Green Lantern could notice what was going on, Hal was in the sky, speeding up, and he'd thrown himself into Sinestro's arms. In that moment, everything was right with the world.

After that moment, Hal pulled back, and his hands came up to cup either side of Sinestro's face. "Are you alright?" he asked, examining Sinestro for any signs of injuries. There was blood on Sinestro's shoulder but it was the wrong colour. Still, Hal reached out, touched it, and glanced around for the injured party. Manhunters didn't bleed.

"I'm fine, Hal." Even so, Sinestro sounded utterly exhausted. "We will speak later. I need to take care of my Lanterns." Gently, Sinestro guided Hal out of his path and the group of Yellow Lanterns dived for the ground. In a second, Hal was at Sinestro's side, refusing to be parted from him, though he did try to stay out of the way.

"We need medics," Sinestro instructed the Green Lanterns who had gathered around, all looking stunned to be proved wrong, for the Yellow Lanterns to have survived. That they had so little faith in Sinestro's abilities irritated Hal, but they didn't know the lead Yellow Lantern like he did. Sinestro would never fail in this task that had been given.

Several of the Yellow Lanterns had been injured, and Sinestro had them escorted elsewhere to receive medical attention. All Lanterns moved instantly to obey him. "A Manhunter has also been captured. Deactivated, but it could provide valuable intelligence. I want a Yellow Lantern guarding it at all times."

As this was quite a novelty, most of the Green Lanterns standing around followed the deactivated Manhunter, they probably all wanted a look. That just left the rest of the Yellow Lanterns, standing at attention, though they looked almost as exhausted as Sinestro did. "Get some rest," he advised them. "We may be called back into battle at any moment."

They disbanded and Sinestro's knees buckled. Only barely did he manage to catch himself before falling, snatching out a hand to grab onto Hal's shoulder. "You should get some rest too," Hal pointed out, holding steady under Sinestro's grip for balance. Somehow though, he figured Sinestro would have to speak to the Guardians first. "Or at least get some of that blood off. Make yourself presentable, right?"

It had to be obvious Hal was grasping at straws, trying anything to get Sinestro a second of rest. What good would it do if Sinestro collapsed, anyway? He probably wouldn't, he could probably respond to a new Manhunter alert right then and still manage to pull off the incredible, but his chance of survival just kept going down. Even Hal knew that.

"Alright," Sinestro agreed. "But I must speak to the Guardians after." A disgruntled look was shot at the blood on his shoulder, clearly, Hal had been right in bringing up how Sinestro did not look as perfect as always. It would take maybe a few minutes to clean it up but it was better than nothing.

Wasting no time, Hal tugged the Korugarian into a nearby bathroom and slammed the door shut. Already, Sinestro was leaning all his weight against a wall, allowing himself to show vulnerability now he was out of sight of the rest of the Corps. Using water from the tap, Hal soaked a construct cloth and pressed it to the blood on Sinestro's shoulder.

Though Hal was dying to ask questions, dying to know what had happened, why they'd lost contact, he restrained himself. Most likely, Sinestro wouldn't want to think about it. The whole story would come out later anyway, when Sinestro spoke with the Guardians. So instead, Hal told his own story, about before the Manhunters, when he and Kilowog had been teaching new recruits. His touch was gentle as he wiped the blood from Sinestro's shoulder and neck.

"-and so this tiny little rookie beats the rest of the group into the ground without batting an eye - you're hurt," Hal interrupted himself, pausing in his ministrations to examine the cut on Sinestro's neck. It was a small nick, maybe the length of Hal's fingernail, but it was still there, he could still see a faint trace of blood. "You told me you were fine."

"I thought I was," Sinestro sighed, and his fingers caught Hal's, entwined with them. "I didn't feel it. The battle was too intense to worry about anything but life threatening injuries. I had two Yellow Lanterns go down saving my life, four more injured doing the same. A little cut seems of no consequence, Hal, surely you can understand."

And Hal did, more than ever, fully realise just how much he had to thank the Yellow Lanterns for keeping Sinestro safe when he couldn't, when he hadn't been given the power. If he was in possession of a yellow ring, those dead Lanterns would've been him.

A suspicion occurred to Hal then, one he couldn't get out of his head, staring at the wound on Sinestro's neck. "Hey, Sin," Hal began slowly, wanting to approach this carefully, "I'm gonna ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me. No bull. Got it?" His construct cloth disappeared, most of the blood had been wiped off anyway. It left Sinestro's skin smooth and clean, back to its usual colour.

Sinestro didn't even try to pretend he was always honest, he just nodded his head, curious gaze fixed on Hal. And maybe he was a little guarded too. "You're in charge of the Yellow Lanterns," Hal stated, it wasn't a question. "All the rings are guided by you, they search for bearers based on a template you designed. You're basically Yellow Lantern Mogo at this point. But cooler. And I can't even imagine how hard that is."

Even though there were far fewer Yellow Lanterns than Green Lanterns, at least Mogo had the energy of an entire planet. All Sinestro had was himself. Who was granted, amazing, so Hal had no doubt the Yellow Lanterns would never have survived so long without Sinestro to lead them.

"But, I gotta ask. You're not, I don't know, somehow stopping the rings from choosing me, are you? I mean, it's dangerous out there and you probably prefer me alive..." It was ridiculous, Hal knew, Sinestro wouldn't do something like that. Hal was a Green Lantern, he was used to being in danger.

There was a short pause, and Hal examined Sinestro's gaze for any sign of what the answer was. "What happened to the rookie?" Sinestro asked instead, breaking the silence. "The one who defeated their entire group?" It was obvious, but Hal didn't want to give the answer, gaze dropping away. "Slaughtered by Manhunters, I have no doubt. Most were, until we organised the Yellow Lanterns. A fine Green Lantern, lost, just like that." Sinestro snapped his fingers.

If Sinestro was trying to convince Hal of the dangers of fighting Manhunters, it was a waste of time. Hal knew, he'd seen the devastation caused, but he wasn't afraid. All he wanted was to be with Sinestro. But it didn't seem like Sinestro was trying to put him off, leaning in close, resting his hand on Hal's cheek, bringing his gaze back up.

"Hal..." Sinestro looked him deep in the eyes. "This war needs to be won. I would never compromise us by being selfish. If one of the yellow rings decided you were the most suitable bearer, then so be it. Even my fleeting thought to protect you would make no difference."

It was a relief to Hal, hearing this. Though he still wished the ring had chosen him too, he was no longer suspicious the fact it hadn't was because of anything Sinestro might have done. He smiled, and trailed his fingers over Sinestro's shoulder. "Good, 'cause I hate being left here while you get to fight Manhunters. One of those rings is going to choose me, Sinestro, and then you'll never be rid of me."

"I couldn't imagine a greater pleasure than to be with you every second," Sinestro replied gently, and his own fingers moved to brush through Hal's hair. "When I am away from Oa, I miss your presence at my side as if a piece of me were cut away. No amount of Yellow Lanterns could take your place. But I do not believe a yellow ring will ever choose you. You're not afraid of losing, Hal."

Such a truth was one Hal had been refusing to hear for a while now, no matter what Sinestro said. "It doesn't matter," Hal argued. "I know fear. Maybe. I can use it. You'll see. I'll crush every Manhunter. There's no way we can lose!" Really though, Hal had just proved Sinestro's point and he frowned. Maybe he really didn't understand how to wield fear like Sinestro did. "And we have you!" he tried.

"You're too kind," Sinestro murmured, though there was an amused spark in his eyes. It was better than the weight of exhaustion. "No one person will single-handedly stop this war. Now, I believe I need to speak to the Guardians. The Manhunters are developing worryingly advanced technology, able to prevent me from speaking with you. It's an affront." That, Hal did agree with.


End file.
